Augustin Courtland
Overview Augustin is the thing that goes 'Bump' in the night. The horror in the darkness. The nightmare other nightmares fear. An infamously brutal warrior, he's been called 'The Iron Fist of the Nosferatu' and allegedly served the Invictus ruler of Denver as Hound before becoming to Kingsmouth. Description A monstrous sight to behold, if this were ever a man it hardly resembles one now. The humanoid figure looms seven feet tall, devoid of seemingly any and all hair. Boney ridges of its spine crest its hunched back,long spindly arms end in blackened broken nails. Every inch of pallid, waxy skin is a veritable lattice of thick scars, bones seem to be ready to almost burst from their joints and deeply sunken yellow eyes peer beadily out from a face deformed by swollen tumor-like growths. Long, jagged, razor-edged teeth jut wildly from its gums. Personality Augustin is direct, and blunt to a fault. He doesn't sugar-coat words, or dance around intimations and vague meanings. He's not one for circumlocution either - indeed he'd probably punch someone for using the word. He tells you what he thinks and seems not to care what you want to hear. Terms of Address Title: Mister Augustin Courtland, The Haunted Lord, Master of Terror, Councillor of the First Estate, Archon of Silence, Regent of the Ruins, Steward of Kerne and Arkham Heights. Submissive: Most adjective Mister Courtland Formal: Mister Councilor (speaking to him); Mister Courtland (speaking of him) Familiar: Augustin Insulting: My adjective Mister Courtland RP Hooks * Nosferatu Priscus - Got business with the Nosferatu? He is the man/monster/thing to see * Vampire Politics - Augustin is an active participant and substantial force in city politics. * The Society of Mutual Interest - You can achieve more together than you can apart. This coterie works to ensure everyone gets the things they most want, and its accepting members. * Warfare - One of the deadliest kindred warriors in the country, if it exists, Augustin has fought it and won at some time or another. * Territory - Augustin controls several territories - all are enviable sites for havens and hunting, and his rents are quite reasonable. Rumors * The monster under the bed has a granddaughter. * I hear the person he claimed was investigating Kylie didn't know anything about the investigation or have the skills to do it! * He claims to be the deadliest kindred warrior in the country, yet I heard he needed Flash's help to take down 1 little redheaded girl. * He is Priscus and has yet to make a single contribution to the Necropolis? ** Except he has. And solicited the clan to undertake extensive renovations and expansions. ** Aka: Taking credit for what others have done. * August personage shows those half in the box his scars and hides his true self. * Taking the Priscus position and pushing for leadership within the First Estate immediately upon his arrival. I think the term is 'aspiring'? ** I hear he got to be Nosferatu Priscus by convincing the rest of the Clan that the previous Priscus was too close to the Invictus. How does that even work? *** It doesn't. So its probably not true. QED. * You don't think he looks like that for FUN do you? He eats kittens like popcorn. * A good trade will disarm his bad moods. * Did he really beat a frenzied Elaine into torpor? ** Augustine would've been the one in torpor, if Flash hadn't gotten involved. * So is he related to Eric or not? Some of the ugliest Nosferatu in the WORLD seem to be coming to Kingsmouth! Maybe it's something in the water? * He's welcoming to new Haunts, provided they aren't here to destabilize the Praxis. Category:Active PC Category:Invictus Category:Nosferatu Category:Kindred